Never Again
by forgotten child
Summary: AU. Never again will Roger have to worry about Benny's relationship with Mimi going too far...
1. Decision

Never Again

Summary: Never again will Roger have to hear Benny mock his former relationship with Mimi. Never again will Roger have to be cautious of where Mimi is, and who she's with. Never again will Roger have to worry about Benny. Never Again.

Disclaimer: No, I don't hate anyone in RENT, except for the officers who were mean to that homeless lady.

**Thank You, Jonathan Larson

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Decision

Benny laughed as he left the almost-abandoned apartment building that he owned. He walked out of the loft that he once lived in, leaving behind Collins, Angel, Mark, Roger, and Mimi.

Roger sat on a small table, recoiling from Benny's verbal punch in the stomach. Mimi approached him carefully.

"Roger, let me explain," she started quietly.

"Explain what?" he bit back fiercely.

He young girl stepped back, surprised. "Roger, nothing's—"

"Going on?" he finished, standing.

"Roger!" she tried to stop him. He merely pushed past her, and left the loft. The others just watched him pass them.

Out on the street, Roger new what he had to do. Who did Benny think he was? Someone can't just come in and begin to date a guy's girlfriend, no matter who he was. So what if he and Mimi had had a 'fling'? It's over now, and it'll stay that was. She was with _him_ now, and he was going to keep it that way. He'd do anything that he had to.

Roger turned down 42nd Street, and bumped into a homeless man.

"Move it," he growled, pushing the man away.

"Hey!" the homeless man shouted, and Roger flipped him off.

Going back to his thoughts, Roger made a plan. He knew that nothing but brunt force was going to stop someone like Benny from stealing away his girl. He had Muffy, anyway, why did he try to take _his_ Helen of Troy?

He saw his destination ahead, and smiled manically to himself. A few more steps and he'd be on his way to having Mimi to himself.

As the door pushed open, a small ball rand, indicating a new customer had entered Will's 42nd Street Gun Emporium.


	2. Shot Heard Around the World

Chapter 2: Shot Heard Around the World

Roger found his way up to Avenue A without thinking. His mind was concentrated on the .44 Magnum on his coat pocket.

When he reached Benny's apartment building, he rang buzzer number three-one-seven: Coffin, Benjamin III. A voice responded after a moment.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Benny? It's Roger."

Benny laughed. "Oh, hey, man," he said, "Come on up."

A loud buzzer rang in his ears, and Roger pushed the glass door open.

"Mimi's here, anyway," he heard Benny mumble through the loudspeaker.

_What?_ Roger thought. _Mimi's_ here_? Why? What was he doing with her now?!_

This was exactly why he had come.

As he sat in the elevator, he fingered the hand gun he held. He stared at his reflection in the metal doors. He looked more evil and angrier than he had ever seen himself before. But he was content with his mindset, knowing that he was going to change his relationship, and knowing it was right.

The bell rang indicating that Roger had arrived at the right floor. He walked down the hall, stopping at room 317. He opened the door, and stepped inside the large, furnished apartment. It was cozy, white, and warm. _Of course he'd keep _himself_ in the heat, while the rest of his freeze,_ he thought bitterly.

"Roger?" a voice called from the den, and he followed. He came upon Benny lounging in on a tan couch, and Mimi perched on the arm of a white recliner. "Roger," Benny said again, "nice of you to join us. We don't mine the interruption of our _rendezvous_, do we, Mimi?" he grinned wickedly.

Roger pulled the pistol out of his pocket, and aimed it at his pompous ex-friend. Benny's eyes opened wide. Mimi stood, shocked.

"Roger!" she shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done earlier," her crazed boyfriend said, still staring at the nervous landlord. He took a step forward.

Mimi jumped towards him. "You can't do this!"

"I have to," he said through clenched teeth, "you wouldn't understand."

"_Stop_ it," she said sternly, "you're acting like a child."

"Mimi," Roger said, finally looking at her, "go sit down."

"No," she replied stubbornly.

"Mimi," Benny said, eyeing his old roommate, "you'd better go, alright?"

Roger took another long step forward. "Shut up!" he ordered.

Without thinking, Mimi tried to tack Roger down. After failing, she stepped in front of him.

"I can't let you do this, Roger," she said, almost in tears.

"_Move_, Mimi," he ordered, but without prevail.

"Give me the gun," she offered.

After he refused, she grabbed the barrel. She couldn't pull it from his hands, but didn't give up. During the fight for the Magnum, Benny stood up, and walked near them.

"Don't come near me!" Roger shouted at him, but he took another step.

"Benny!" Mimi shouted, throwing off hers and Roger's concentration. He tried to aim the gun towards the tall man.

A shot rang out through the apartment.


	3. Puddle

Sorry about the cliffhanger! well, no I'm not. XD hope you like!

* * *

Chapter 3: Puddle 

A red, warm puddle spread on the white carpet. The three stood motionless in the room, waiting for something to happen.

Roger's eyes glassed over, realizing what he just did. "Oh my God," he exasperated.

Mimi looked down at the gun, and then into her lover's eyes. "How could you?" she whispered, tears running down her cheek.

Benny's face pale face showed no emotion or thought. "Roger," he muttered.

A body fell to the blood-smeared floor.

* * *

I thought about adding thge very last chapter along with this. but then i changed my mind.


	4. Newspaper

sorry about that mistake (if you caught it). I fixed it. Thanks, 'Roger and Mimi.' i'm a bad RENThead.

* * *

Chapter 4: Newspaper

NEW YORK CITY—After a gruesome shootout on Avenue A, three are found dead in the apartment of Benjamin Coffin III, son-in-law of local millionaire Charles Grey of the Wetport Grey's.

Coffin, along with former roommate Roger Davis and his girlfriend Mimi Marquez were found in the apartment moment after gunshots were reported by a neighbor. All three were apparently shot with the .44 Magnum handgun found on the scene.

Nothing is yet concrete, but police have determined the shoot-out to be the outcome of an angstful brawl between an angry renter, and a wealthy landlord. Marquez seems to be an unfortunate casualty.

From the scene and a few witnesses, it was gathered that Marquez entered the building in tears, shortly after Coffin returned home. About a half-hour later, Davis came into the complex, let in by Coffin himself. Those who saw him, described him as "crazed, and dangerous-looking."

Davis pulled the pistol out after confronting Coffin. Marquez argued with him, trying to get him to put down the gun, but Davis didn't coincide. Marquez tried to wrestle the handgun away, but only aided Davis in shooting herself.

Davis then, shocked by the sudden and accidental death of his girlfriend, proceeded to shoot his original victim, followed by himself.

Mimi Marquez, 19, and Roger Davis, 22, were stated dead on the scene of the crime, and Benjamin Coffin III was transported to NYC Mercy Hospital, later dying surrounded by his family.


End file.
